


I Like the Uncertain Parts Too

by Inkyrius



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Life in the dorms was much simpler than life on tour. When she wanted cake, she could get up and make a cake. Even if it was the middle of the night.





	I Like the Uncertain Parts Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



Sayaka felt like she was getting a lot out of attending Hope’s Peak. She’d first accepted admission for the promise of future success, of a life where she wouldn’t have to fight constantly just to hold onto what she’d worked so hard for. The Hope’s Peak name alone was worth it.

Hope’s Peak was also where she’d met her girlfriend. Sayaka was definitely pleased about that.

But there were times when her favorite thing about Hope’s Peak was its security. The school had enough resources to keep the paparazzi away, even with the number of celebrities on campus. The Main Course buildings were Sayaka’s sanctuary, and she took advantage of them whenever she could.

For instance, when she found herself staring at the ceiling in the middle of the night craving a slice of cake. On tour, she couldn’t so much as turn on the light after she went to bed. There was always someone around who would notice. Then she’d wake up the next morning and see it reported as a midnight liaison. She’d have to spend weeks dodging speculation about what or who had kept her up.

Just thinking about it was exhausting. She couldn’t even harness that fatigue to finally put herself to sleep.

Fortunately, life in the dorms was simple in comparison. She wanted cake, so she got up and went to the kitchen. She knew it would already be stocked with ingredients for any kind of cake she could imagine.

She’d failed to account for the fact that privacy was relative. She was sitting on a counter, looking up recipes on her phone, when a voice came from the doorway. “What are you doing?” Kyouko asked.

Sayaka flinched so hard she nearly dropped her phone. She took a breath, reminded herself that they were safe here. By the time she turned around her smile was almost genuine. “I wanted cake, so I’m making a cake.” She tapped her screen decisively. “I think I’m in the mood for strawberry shortcake.”

“We have class tomorrow.” Kyouko’s tone wasn’t disapproving, simply stating a fact. She crept farther into the kitchen.

Sayaka shrugged. “I have practice getting by without much sleep. And it’s not the end of world if I miss a lesson.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a role model for young children?” Kyouko leaned over Sayaka’s phone. Her hair tickled Sayaka’s arm, and Sayaka had to fight down a laugh. “I suppose I’ll have to help you. That way we can both go to bed faster.”

“Oh! Thank you!” Sayaka shot Kyouko a quick smile before turning to gather ingredients. “Do you want wet ingredients or dry?”

“Either is fine.”

“Then here, take the dry ingredients.” Sayaka set her phone down between them so they could both consult the recipe. “Anyway, what are you doing up?”

“I could tell that someone was up to something. I came to investigate.” Kyouko squinted as she measured out the flour.

“What? How?” Sayaka had thought she’d been fairly unobtrusive, and besides, weren’t the rooms supposed to be soundproofed?

Kyouko smirked. “I can hear the footsteps of the god of death.”

Sayaka opened her mouth, then closed it again, trying to figure out how to respond. “I’m just baking,” she said finally. “I don’t think I’m likely to kill anyone.”

“Heart disease is the leading cause of death in Japan. Each dessert you make could bring someone one step closer to the grave.” Kyouko’s voice was completely deadpan.

Sayaka couldn’t suppress her giggle this time. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to share it with everyone so that no one can eat too much. It would be a shame to lose someone this soon after meeting them.”

Silence fell over the kitchen. It wasn’t until Sayaka had put the cake in the oven that Kyouko spoke up again. “Why are you up?”

“I told you, I just wanted cake.” Sayaka smiled brightly.

Kyouko shook her head. “That doesn’t explain why you’re awake this late, or why you were so tense when I walked in.”

Sayaka instinctively gave her best idol smile, though she knew she couldn’t fool Kyouko. “I was just startled. I didn’t expect anyone else to be up, you know?”

She held up under Kyouko’s gaze for another few seconds, but eventually she crumbled. “It’s this whole business with the Reserve Course. If word gets out about their protests, if the Hope’s Peak name stops meaning anything…” She’d be back to where she started – just another generic idol, a prepackaged pop princess whose dream had an expiration date.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure my father will do everything he can to keep it quiet. He won’t let anything touch the names of his precious talent.” Kyouko scoffed.

“I know.” Sayaka shook her head. “I just hope the protests die out soon. All this stress can’t be good for my skin.” She gave her patented lame-joke smile, the one she used in interviews to seem approachable and nonthreatening. It had absolutely no effect on Kyouko.

“Anyway,” Sayaka continued, just a little too loudly. “I just realized. I never actually asked you what kind of cake you’d prefer!”

“It doesn’t matter. Unless you’re going to do this again tomorrow night…”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” She wanted to think it would be over by tomorrow, but that didn’t seem likely. “It was just rude of me not to ask, especially since you helped me bake it. Maybe I’ll make you a cake next Valentine’s Day.”

“If we’re still together,” Kyouko said. The harshness of her words was undercut by her growing blush.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes. “You seem like a chocolate person to me.”

“… Maybe.”

“Great!” Kyouko was a mystery even when she wasn’t trying to be enigmatic, so Sayaka couldn’t help but celebrate anytime she was able to read her correctly. “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

“If you like.” Kyouko turned away. “I think the cake is almost ready. I should get the cream out.”

Sayaka decided to change the subject. As fun as it was to tease her girlfriend, she didn’t want to make her too uncomfortable.

They talked for a while about more trivial things. Ongoing investigations, upcoming tours, all the fun details that came with being Ultimates. Sayaka wondered what it said about her that she had this much fun listening to Kyouko talk about murders.

The timer going off made Sayaka jump. She turned it off hastily, hoping no one else would walk in on them to see what was going on.

The cake came out remarkably well, if a little lopsided. Sayaka stared at it as it cooled. “You know,” she said. “Now that I have a cake, I don’t actually think I want it. I think I’m just going to go to bed. We’ll have to try baking together again, sometime when I’m more awake.”

“What happened to being used to functioning without sleep?” Kyouko teased.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sayaka leaned in to kiss Kyouko’s cheek. “You should go to bed too. Good night!”

Kyouko looked surprised for only a moment before moving to kiss Sayaka in return. “Good night.”

As Sayaka walked back to her room, she decided that she’d spent too much time singing cutesy pop lyrics. It was the only explanation for the thought she’d just had: that spending time with Kyouko was sweeter than any cake.


End file.
